Who's on First?
by Calim1
Summary: The Grissoms celebrate their first anniversary in style. This is part of the April Fanfiction Challenge set on GSRForeverOnline.


**CSI – Who's on First?**

by Susan Dietz (Calim1)  
Rating and Reader Alerts: PG  
Category: GG/SS DRA/HUM/AU  
_Summary: The Grissom's celebrate their first anniversary in style._

_Author's Note: This is the 3__rd__ part of my 'Happily Ever After' series, the first being "Sometimes It's Just the Thought" and the second (as yet unwritten) "The Best Laid Plans". I'm doing these out of order because there was an April Fan Fiction Challenge on GSR Forever Online and the prompt was Grissom/Sara's first anniversary. In this story, Grissom is a bit out of character but the circumstances warrant it (or I'd just like to see him like this). Enjoy!_

_© May 2010_

_Feedback is appreciated_

_Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form._

**Chapter 1 – Thank goodness for passionate kisses**

"Arrggghhhhhhhhh!!" a teed off Gil Grissom yelled, his voice echoing throughout the deep cave. "I can't believe this is happening!"

He kicked the dirt then and had a proper fit and all the while Sara Sidle-Grissom sat quietly around their makeshift fire, chin propped on arms draped about knees watching her husband work off his excess anger. When he leaned against the cave wall and slid to the ground a few moments later she decided to speak up.

"Are you done?" she asked.

His head snapped around and eyes narrowed before looking away.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

She did her best to hide a smile waiting a few minutes before rising and walking over the ten steps or so to slide to the ground next to him. Grasping his hand in hers, she held it tightly comforted when he squeezed back.

It had all started badly enough when their single shift turned into a double and was quickly becoming a triple when the case finally broke and everyone was sent home. As tired, happy smiles covered their faces they headed off with high hopes of actually spending 24 hours alone and in each other's arms to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, a precious milestone in their journey together. But then they were deliriously tired which obviously shortened their synapses for why in the world would they even consider the idea that nothing would interfere with any one of those 1,440 minutes?

Based on past experience their life together had already proved eventful. The push and shove they'd gone through for many years finally settled into a romance that satisfied them both. That was easy compared to the proposal which ended up with Grissom shot after thwarting the theft of the engagement ring1. And then came their wedding that was anything but traditional and not at all within their control2. This, of course, begged the question as to why their first anniversary would be any different?

So when the phone rang and Grissom's hand automatically snaked out from under the blankets to answer, Sara watched her husband move from flabbergasted to annoyed to incensed within the space of a few of those 1,440 minutes. Tossing his cell across the room, he cursed to the heavens then growled making her brows fly up her forehead in surprise. She remained quiet when he covered his face with a pillow and took in and expelled out careful deep breaths until finally he resurfaced much calmer. It was then he told her.

There was a dead body on Mount Charleston . . . with bugs.

Disappointment filled the air along with apology after apology until a well placed kiss stilled his regrets. Shoving him toward the bathroom, Sara got their clothes ready with the idea that the sooner they got there the sooner they'd be home.

That had been seven long hours before.

Five of those hours consisted of gathering evidence (bugs) and photographs (dead body and surroundings) as it drizzled continuously and both were thankful for the tarp the officers had erected prior to their arrival. Grissom took detailed notes while Sara made sure everything was documented and bagged correctly, everything proceeding as smoothly as it could despite the soaking they each received when the wind came up and ignored the tarp.

Sending off the last officer as the fifth hour came to a close they had high hopes of salvaging some alone time while cleaning up the site. A short while later they were heading back to their SUV parked at the end of the trail.

The end of the trail.

How appropriate since the trail now ended much closer than it had been before, the rest obliterated by a rising wash of muddy water with their SUV sitting smugly not twenty feet from them. A string of curses filled the clouds above as they both tried to find a way around this mess. But it was one foot in the roiling wet that pulled Grissom to his knees with a desperate Sara hanging on for dear life that sent them back up the trail, covered in yuck, in less than five minutes.

It was then it got better.

Apparently angry at the curse laden spew that filled its depths, the clouds opened up and the deluge really began complete with lightning and loud claps of thunder echoing about them. They fought against the extremely loose earth of the trail as they struggled back up in search of shelter from the storm. Sometime later, soggy and spent, they stumbled onto a perfectly dry cave home to a mouse or two and now two bedraggled people who collapsed inside.

Now as the seventh hour expired and the eighth began, the two sat quietly next to each other - one annoyed beyond measure while the other decided to travel in a different direction.

"You know," Sara began running fingers lightly along his shirt sleeve, "this could be sort of romantic."

He snorted. "Tell me how?" came pitifully from him.

"Well, for one we don't have to worry about anyone calling us."

She watched for any response but saw nothing so continued.

"For another we're alone. No Catherine or Ecklie or Hodges to sneak up on us."

She noted a slight brow raise at that.

"We're out of the weather, moderately clean thanks to the rain, and we have a nice fire not to mention a lovely bottle of water and some wheat thins."

There she saw the smirk, slight though it was.

"But most important . . ." She let her voice trail off waiting for him to notice, rewarded when he looked at her. "You're here and so am I and isn't that what we were planning anyway?"

A tug at the edge of Grissom's mouth was soon followed by a hand tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear as his baby blues captured her brown eyes in a soft gaze. He could feel her shiver when his hand eased its way down her cheek just before he leaned in to gently kiss her. Breaking contact, he trailed that hand off her cheek and across her lips.

"I'm sorry," he quietly said letting a finger drift from her lips and over her chin.

"For what?" she asked the tingling sensation his touch left behind making it hard to concentrate.

"For parking on the wrong side of the gully."

"If you hadn't we wouldn't have a car to go home in once the rain stops," she responded eyes slipping toward his lips.

"For not bringing the GPS phone," he added fingers dropping off her chin and moving down her neck.

"Probably wouldn't have worked anyway," she muttered moving closer to those irresistible lips just inches from hers.

"For being an entomologist," he finished fingers losing contact with her skin when she leaned back.

"What?" she asked her brow wrinkling.

Kissing the back of her hand, he looked everywhere but at her. "If my passion was accounting and not bugs then I wouldn't have even heard of forensic entomology. I would never have hired on at the city morgue then come to CSI and be expected to respond to phone calls about dead bodies with bugs on the top of a mountain in the middle of our anniversary!"

The last words held a vehemence Sara rarely heard coming from this man and already this evening had experienced it quite a few times. She watched him suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself down, the corners of his mouth quirking ever so slightly, eyes still not taking in her own.

"An accountant is a regular guy who works 9 to 5 and can come home to his wife and take her someplace or somewhere nice to celebrate. I would wine and dine her with nary a thought as to credits or debits."

Grissom caught her eyes then, centering in on her.

"I would be toasting her with declarations like she is the first thought that passes through my sleep fogged brain when I get up in the morning and the last as I fall to sleep. In fact she is never very far from my every waking thought." He kissed one eyelid then the other. "That used to scare me but now it brings me comfort and a peace I've never known and this year together, truly together has been the happiest time of my life."

Rubbing his nose against hers, he slowly pulled back then shrugged, returning his gaze to the far walls.

"But I _am_ an entomologist," he exhaled nosily, "and I do have to answer my pager and cell; I do have to sit in cold damp caves in the middle of nowhere taking pictures of creepy crawly things so that I can help catch a killer." He paused a moment. "It's not fair."

He was pouting, a trait Sara found quite endearing but knew she couldn't let it last and it was her job to get him out of this funk. They were, after all, trapped until the rain stopped or the trail dried out. It wouldn't do to have a grumpy Grissom on her hands for the rest of the night. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I thought you'd conquered the change of plan meltdown with our wedding?"

"So did I," he said. "But I guess not."

"We can look at this logically you know."

"How?" he groaned.

"Well, if you hadn't become an entomologist we probably never would've met. You wouldn't have been giving that seminar and I would've gone merrily on my way not knowing what I missed."

He gave a slight nod. "That's true." He glanced at her. "What if we'd met and I was a regular guy?"

"What about it?" she teased.

An anxious look crossed his face. "Are you saying you wouldn't give me a second look if I was just a regular guy?" he asked.

"Did I say that?" she laughed then shook her head. "You are a handsome man, Gil Grissom, no matter what your profession. Why don't you believe that?"

"Am not."

"Are, too. I have to fight off the ladies everywhere I go."

He frowned. "You do not."

Amazement covered her face. "Yes I do. It was exhausting in the beginning but I've now mastered the narrowed stare that keeps them at arm's length."

Trying to recall a time when he'd seen this stare a moment came back to him. "You mean like that time in the Golden Nugget when that blond . . ."

"Yep. I bet she can still feel the burn from my laser guided glare." He gave her a tiny grin then. "And yes, if you were a regular guy and we crossed paths, watch out mister. I probably would _not_ have shown any restraint and jumped you on the street."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you before?"

"Couldn't."

"Why? Because I'm old?"

Sara looked at him like he'd grown another head. "No, silly. _You_ are a doctor. A man with credentials. You don't just toss someone like that on the floor and have your way with them . . . although that's what I wanted to do."

"Really?" he asked, definite pleasure registering on his grubby face.

"Yes, really. You are what I've always wanted, Gil, and now I have you," she said holding up their hands still clutched together. "And you not knowing how good looking you are makes it so much easier for me."

"How so?"

She sobered a bit, choosing not to look at him and flick dirt from his shirt. "Then I don't have to worry so much that you'll stray; take up with someone else who can give you more."

Grissom dragged their clutched hands toward his chest and leaned toward her making sure she looked at him.

"_You_ are my life, Sara. Why would I ever look for something else?"

She ran the back of her hand along his bearded cheek feeling him rest against it. "Women worry about such things because you men are so fickle. One minute I'm your world, the next who's the redhead that moved in next door."

"I would never . . ."

"I'm not saying you would," she hastily jumped in. "I just have to be realistic. Things may change the longer we're together."

"Yeah, you'll finally wake up and realize who you married," he scoffed.

She refused to take the bait and, instead, unclenched their hands moved to her knees, staring him straight in the eyes, hands on his chest.

"Of everyone I know I'm the only one who has been fortunate enough to have landed the man I've loved forever and it doesn't matter where we are, Gil. We could be stuck out in the deepest, darkest parts of Africa or cleaning out a dumpster. All that matters is who we're with and right now we, the two of us, are celebrating our first wedding anniversary together. True, it's not in some fancy restaurant or buried under the blankets on our bed but here, in a cave and I wouldn't change a thing that's happened. Well," she paused, "maybe that time you got shot3."

"Yeah," he said with a shiver as she nodded then continued.

"I'm so in love with you that sometimes it's overwhelming. I can barely keep my hands off you at work; I don't want to be more than two steps away from you at home. I live and breathe you because I can't believe you love me the same way I love you."

"But why?" he asked clearly perplexed as to why such a beautiful woman would be surprised that anyone would or could love her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because it took so long for us to be on the same path."

"That's my fault," he stated as she quickly shook her head.

"It's nobody's fault, Gil. I wanted you so much I couldn't see how hard it was for you to let me in. I didn't know about your mother being deaf or losing your father so young but I do know what stuff like that can do to a kid. You're smart, way too smart for the average bear and smart kids pay for that by being ostracized. You cut yourself off to survive and that's not something you just toss aside. I know. I've been there." She managed a semblance of a smile. "I guess I just felt unworthy of someone like you."

"Sara," he said placing both of his hands on either side of her face. "You deserve the world. Don't ever think differently. I'm just glad after all this time you let me tag along."

He kissed her then and she happily obliged by returning the favor. By the time they both came up for air she was sitting in his lap with her hands running through his stiff curls.

"You keep kissing me like that, buster, and I'll let you follow me anywhere," came her husky voice as his gaze shifted between her eyes and lips.

"I'd like to do much more but . . ." he said faintly nodding to their surroundings. "We can't even get near the car to get a blanket."

"Who needs a blanket when we have this?" she whispered just before pulling his head toward her for another fiery kiss.

There was a warmth that spread from his hands to every place he touched on her body whether it was up her back or down her leg, his strong grip tugging her closer to him until they felt as one and she knew, right then, that her world was complete. Now she wasn't daft enough to consider the possibility that it could all fall apart tomorrow but planned on doing everything possible to keep that from happening. This was her man, her life for the rest of eternity.

Bolts of electricity shot through him when her hands tangled in his hair making him quiver and he pulled her as close as he could, lips moving from hers and down her neck, invigorated by her low moans that still surprised him even after all this time. Vowing once again that he would never do anything that would send her out of his life, he held on tighter knowing he wouldn't be able to breathe if she was no longer there nor have much reason too.

They finally broke apart and looked deeply into the other's eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered, hands caressing her flushed face. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you."

"May we live forever."

Smiling back, he enveloped her lips with his own, disappearing into the feel of her, the heat of her, the very all of her.

**Chapter 2 – Never a dull moment**

Gritty eyes slid open then a frown formed as an unfamiliar sight met Sara's gaze – rock walls, rockier ground and a burned out fire.

Ah, the cave.

A smile came then at the lovely memory floating up then flitting away at the pressure about her waist. Looking down at the arm draped about her middle she snuggled into the man it was attached too and sighed in contentment.

Resting a hand over his and closing her eyes, she listened to him breathe. It was a peaceful sound that soothed away her worries. It didn't matter that they were stuck out here in the middle of a flash flood with no phone and no car. Nor did it matter that the beginning of their anniversary had been taken up by a dead body and bugs. All that mattered was this. She'd hoped she'd made that clear.

Not ten minutes later her man stirred, let her go and rolled onto his back. Missing the warmth of their contact she followed after him and held him close staring at his relaxed face until his eyelids began to move and she felt an arm move up her back.

"Morning," she said, her voice soft and quiet.

"Morning," came his groggy reply rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I thought I would on this lumpy ground. Must be 'cause you wore me out," she said with a sly grin.

Returning the look, he drew her on top of him. "That's usually my line."

She grinned then nipped him on the nose. "Happy anniversary, husband."

"Happy anniversary, wife," he answered giving her a wide smile.

"Let's hope all of our anniversaries are this unique."

He laughed. "I hope not."

"Why?"

"How am I ever going to top this?"

Laughing with him, she rolled off and helped him to sit up, both rubbing at their faces and straightening their disheveled clothes.

"Ow!" Grissom hissed stopping his hand mid-sweep through mussed up curls.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked feeling about his head, fingers stopping on a couple of hefty bumps. "Oh, I think I did that," she admitted with a blush.

He shrugged. "That's what happens when the bed is one big rock."

"And you were very enthusiastic."

"I had to work off my pent up frustration," he answered turning a devilish look toward her. "What better way to relax?"

What followed next startled him as Sara leaped and knocked him flat laying a toe curling kiss on him. Just barely managing to keep his head from bouncing off the ground again, he rolled her onto her back just in time and responded in kind until pulses were racing, hands were roaming and their current situation was far from their minds.

CSICSICSI

"Ow," Sara mumbled as she held the back of her head, Grissom leaning over to examine the problem.

"Hey, we have matching owees," he reported giving her head a soft smooch just before helping her up. "I suppose we should head back to civilization," he continued watching her try to brush the dirt from her pants.

"You'd think they would've sent in the cavalry as soon as the sun was up," she said picking up her their kits as Grissom made sure the fire was truly out.

"Well, they think we're home celebrating our anniversary. We aren't supposed to be in until tonight remember?"

"I guess," she muttered handing him his kit before heading toward the mouth of the cave looking back to see him casing the area one last time.

"Just making sure we didn't leave anything behind," he answered before she could even ask.

Smiling, she turned from him and slipped out into the morning sun. "At least the storm's over."

Grissom watched her leave, a delighted grin coming to him as he followed after. Despite the fact they'd been forced into an unpleasant situation, it hadn't turned out half as bad as he'd expected and he was entertaining thoughts on how it could be better. They could come back with blankets and food and wine and a nice . . .

Plowing into the back of his stationary wife, Grissom's thoughts flew from his head when his foot slipped in the mud and down he went with a loud harrumph! He noticed she'd barely moved.

"Ah . . . Gil," came her hesitant voice just before turning to look at him only to find him sitting on his rump behind her. She wasn't even going to ask. "Where's the car?"

Shaking his hands to free them of mud, her question puzzled its way into his brain and he looked up.

"What do you mean where's the car?"

"I mean where's the car?" she repeated as she pointed.

Squinting along the direction of her finger, he could see nothing but water and mud and water and . . .

"Where's the car?" he asked.

The open expanse before them soon lost a rock then a small shrub as the sides of the gully flaked away into the rushing brown water soon followed by a much larger chunk. It was then they both knew where the SUV had gone.

Resting arms over his knees, Grissom stared at the ground and pondered the why of things until he realized that, as with a lot of things, there weren't always answers. As a scientist that chafed him so but he also knew there was no need to go off the deep end because something else didn't pan out. All that mattered was what stood before him.

It was then he began to laugh, not the hysterical kind but a soft chuckle.

"Gil?" she said kneeling down in front of him and holding onto his knees.

Placing muddy hands over hers, he gave her a smile. "I believe this is a perfectly appropriate way to continue our anniversary."

CSICSICSI

"They're in there, Jim," Nick Stokes ranted as he paced back and forth.

"I know," Jim Brass answered staring in the general direction he thought his friends would be.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing," Warrick Brown chimed in walking in the opposite direction of Nick.

Brass sighed. "I know."

"Then why aren't the rangers letting us in?" Greg Sanders vocalized loudly, nerves getting the better of him.

"That I don't know," Brass responded rubbing at his forehead.

"This is no way for them to celebrate their first anniversary!" Catherine Willows added with a stomp splashing not only herself with mud but Brass as well.

Looking down at his now splotchy plants, he sighed again.

"Sorry, Jim."

"Yeah," he said with a nod before looking back out along the trail.

Conrad Ecklie.

This was all because of him. At best the man was an ignoramus but this was ridiculous – calling out Grissom after a long double, and on his anniversary, was just plain mean. And not just any anniversary but their FIRST anniversary. That was the lowest kind of low even for someone like Ecklie.

Well, apparently not.

It frosted Brass to no end especially when Greg was available to take photographs and jar up the bugs for Grissom to analyze once back on the job.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see Ecklie. He just couldn't wait.

"We should go in anyway," Greg declared looking from one to the other. "What if they need help? What if . . ?"

"WE FOUND THE CAR!"

Greg stopped flat and they all turned toward the officer who hurried toward them.

"Where?!" Brass shouted.

"About half a mile to the west," came the answer as the officer came to a stop just before them.

"West?" Brass repeated looking back down the trail then off to his left again.

"Did you find them?" Catherine urgently asked. "Were they in the car?"

The officer shook his head. "No, ma'am," he answered then hesitantly continued. "At least it doesn't appear that they're in it."

"Oh, shit," Nick cursed under his breath watching Brass stand a bit straighter and motion to the officer.

"Let's go."

CSICSICSI

"They're not here," Brass breathed, relief warring with worry as he tossed his shovel to the ground. "They're not here."

The SUV sat on its roof, the driver's side caved in along with the hood. All the windows were broken and three of the four tire rims were bent at odd angles; mud that had filled the interior now lay strewn about the area.

"There's no way to tell whether or not the car got away from them or they had to ditch it on the way back," Warrick put forth.

"Hopefully they weren't in it at the time," stated Nick. They all looked at him. "Have any of you ever been in a flash flood?" he asked not waiting for a response. "It's fast. Too fast. There's not enough time to think let alone act. I got caught in one in the Grand Canyon once and I thought I was gonna die. One minute everything was fine, the next, water was everywhere."

"Before we go digging their graves," Brass cut in loudly giving Nick the eye who looked appropriately chastised, "we have other places to look. Officers Zander, Scanlon, follow this water back up the mountain. Maybe you'll catch them walking. Take some more officers with you. I'm going back up the main trail."

"Well, you're not going by yourself," Catherine gave him just as a new voice made itself known.

"What's going on here?" Conrad Ecklie shouted from behind them as they looked in his direction.

Trudging through the mud toward them, his tall waders making squelching sounds as he walked, he either ignored or failed to notice the angry glare coming from Brass.

"My God," he muttered catching a glimpse of the damaged SUV.

"You are the biggest . . ." Brass started, taking a step toward Ecklie, hands already turning into fists at his side when Catherine moved in front of him.

"We're splitting up to search the trail," she informed Ecklie feeling anger rolling off Brass at her back. "Why don't you go with the officers?"

Her smile was forced but Ecklie didn't seem to notice and began to shake his head.

"Sounds good. Keep in touch on the radio," he ordered before following after Zander and Scanlon.

Catherine turned around and patted Brass on the chest.

"Come on. Let's go find our lost little lambs."

She kept an eye on him for a long moment then started off. Relaxing his fists, Brass silently thanked her and followed after.

No use popping Ecklie. It would only get him suspended and he couldn't risk that, not now, when his friends were lost out here somewhere.

**Chapter 3 – My kingdom for a couch!**

"Did you know that Mount Charleston has the distinction of having the most extensive stand of ancient Bristlecone Pine in the inner mountain region?" Grissom asked of Sara who walked a number of paces ahead of him on the narrow trail they'd found more or less intact.

"No, I did not," she answered with a shake of her head used to these sorts of information drops as she called them.

"It does," he continued, "and the higher you get the less likely you'll find trees at all. So I have a question."

"And that is?" she asked walking on her tip toes to see over a large rock to their right.

"How do the animals play hide and seek?"

Sara came down full on her feet and immediately thrust out the water bottle toward him.

"Drink some water," she ordered. "The heat's addling your brain."

Without hesitation he took the bottle from her, rolled a swig about his mouth then handed the bottle back when he was done.

"Thanks," he said as her mouth twitched on the side just before she started off down the trail again. "You know I think losing the car was a sign, honey."

"A sign of what?" Sara asked over her shoulder.

"We should've stayed in the cave."

She chuckled.

"I have sweet memories of that cave," he continued with a grin watching her butt swing back and forth in front of him. "Do you know how crazy you drive me?"

That brought her to a stop, turning to face him with an amused glint in her eye.

"I do, do I?"

He glanced at her in surprise. "Can't you tell?"

"Well . . ."

"Every time you walk by my office it takes everything I have not to drag you inside," he began taking a step closer to her, "lock the door and have my way with you on my desk."

"Ohhh, that sounds enticing," she said with a waggle of her brows as he neared.

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her. "_You_ are a wanton woman." It was then a mischievous smile began to form. "I love that about you!"

Dropping his kit and the tarp, he pulled her to him and lavished kisses on any piece of skin he could find.

"You know," she began between his attentions, "I've always heard that making love in the open air is intoxicating."

"Poison ivy," he managed between nips on her earlobe.

"What?" she laughed pushing him back.

"Always watch where you're standing, sitting or laying while in the wild or you won't be doing much of any of those things for a long while."

"That's sounds like experience talking," she grinned at his very serious expression.

"Only once but that was enough. I vowed never again."

"Didn't you have a blanket or something?"

"Yep. Didn't matter."

"Where did it get you?" He blushed. "Ouch."

"Exactly." He let her go then and picked up his kit. "A cave I can do. Out here, no." He quickly held up a finger. "And I won't be coerced young lady so get that thought out of your pretty little head."

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he picked up the tarp and moved off ahead of her only to disappear from sight seconds later as the muddied earth gave beneath his feet.

"Gil!" she yelled falling to her knees to peer over the side.

Spying her husband, apparently unhurt, pushing himself out of a deep and sloppy mud puddle, she breathed a bit easier then tried to keep her laugh silent at the audible sucking sound his movements created.

"You know women pay a pretty penny for a mud treatment like that," she managed with a smirk as he looked up, dripping bits of muck sliding down his face and shirt and off his hands.

"I hear it's good for the skin," he quipped. "Makes you look heavenly."

"You already looked beautiful to me," she answered watching him try to squeeze out as much of the stuff from his hair as he could. "You still in one piece?"

"As far as I can tell," he answered twisting from side to side, stopping when his back complained. "Of course the mud could be holding me together. Once I take a shower I could crumble into tiny bits just like a Looney Tunes cartoon."

She giggled at the image and he smiled up at her, his teeth standing out brightly against the rest of his current dirt color.

"Are you climbing up or should I come down?" she asked as he shook his head.

"The slope won't hold for coming up," he explained, "so why don't you come down here. There's another trail that I think leads to a ranger station."

"You mean you don't know?" she asked slinging legs over the side and sliding towards him, holding out her hands for an easy catch. "I thought you knew everything."

"Contrary to popular belief, I still have a few things to learn," he stated just before pulling her into a bear hug.

She could feel the mud soaking into her clothes and never thought about pushing him away. Instead she encased him in her arms and held on tight.

"And you learn them well, Dr. Grissom," she whispered into his chest content with just standing there.

He, too, appeared satisfied with his current position and rested his chin on the top of her head thinking again on how this wasn't such a bad anniversary after all. He was alone with his woman and right now he could feel her heart beating against him. That feeling alone could quash the stress of a hard day when too many victims cried out for closure; too many bad guys got away. Among all the things that Sara gave him, he valued her heart the most.

He sighed and she looked up at him.

"You okay?" she asked as he gazed down at her.

"Just thinking."

"Ah oh, we're in trouble now."

"Very funny," he said as he let her go.

Sara looked down at herself and tried to push off the excess mud. "You know if we run into the Predator4 he won't be able to see us."

Striking a heroic pose, Grissom jutted out his chin, raised an arm and proceeded in a very bad Austrian accent. "Step aside, Arnold. The criminalists are here!"

Laughing out loud, she doubled over drawing a hurt look from him as he set hands on his hips.

"What? You don't think we could beat the Predator?"

"No," she cackled with a shake of her head.

"We could blind him with dusting powder and Luminol then sneak away. It's not always brawn that wins the day you know."

She kept shaking her head. "We left our kits up there," she pointed back to the trail above their heads.

"Oh," he said rubbing his chin. "We could smack him with the tarp?"

"It's not strong enough," she countered.

He shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to dazzle him with our encyclopedic knowledge. That should throw him off his game."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she managed between laughs.

Narrowing eyes at her, Grissom pursed his lips then tilted back his head a bit. Delight quickly vanished as worry overcame Sara thinking she may have broken the spell that had fallen over them. Opening her mouth to apologize, she stopped as he reached for her hands and held them tightly, her own grip just as firm as their eyes locked.

"I am - was a creature ruled by order and detail. It kept me moving onward in my own little microscopic world of bugs and forensics. Within that life was me and me alone. I didn't have time for things to unravel so I ignored them in hopes they would go away. It worked for me," he said with a sad grin. "At least I thought it did.

"But now I find that I can't seem to keep order especially when my plans go awry as you've been witness, too. I suddenly toss out all my years of letting the evidence guide me, of searching for every detail down to the nth degree so that I can say with certainty that someone did something. It was startling at first that I could be so easily distracted after all those hard years of keeping everything bottled up." His sad grin changed to something soft and sweet.

"And that's because of you, Sara. You kept pulling at me, making me see that perhaps, just perhaps I might be taking things a bit too seriously for my own good. I felt compelled to learn and grow and show you all my sides and not just the one you'd come to know. So while I may throw a fit once in awhile and let circumstances guide me, I also understand it could be a waste of energy to fly off the deep end especially when there may not be a damn thing I can do about it anyway. I'm trying to learn to cope with this new feeling of letting go."

He chewed on his bottom lip then leaned in real close. "However, it could also be that I've been out in the sun too long without my floppy hat."

He held her gaze for an extended period then broke into a huge toothy grin.

All the while she just stared at him finding silly Grissom just as delectable as the other more serious Grissom. Well, she had multiple layers too. It was just nice to finally see his.

"You are very much like your mother, Gil. You're a hoot just like she is," she finally said with a wide smile.

He frowned then pursed his lips. "No one's ever called me that before," he admitted as he dropped one of her hands and tugged on the other.

"There's always a first for everything," she declared leaning in close as they walked off in an easy silence.

CSICSICSI

"I don't think anyone's home," Sara announced holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun as they waited for a response to Grissom's yell. None came.

Again.

"Well," he said, "someone's bound to come home eventually and I really, really need to sit down." He caught the concerned look she flung his way. "I'm just tired. My wife has a tendency to wear me out."

"Right back at ya," she replied as the two moved closer to the station noticing a Jeep parked in the driveway and the raised flag off to the left catching the afternoon breeze.

"The door's unlocked," she said.

"And who would break in? Black tailed jackrabbits?" he chided.

She gave him a look. "It's been known to happen, smarty pants," she answered slipping inside to see a coffee pot, a desk with a computer and a phone.

Heading for the coffee first, Grissom found a mug and poured some of the hot liquid quickly taking a sip in hopes the caffeine would wake him up and grimaced at the taste. It wasn't much better than the lab's coffee. Too bad Greg wasn't around with his Blue Hawaiian5.

"I can't get a signal," Sara glowered returning the receiver to its cradle. "Must've been the storm."

Turning to the computer, she pressed the spacebar on the keyboard and cursed.

"What now?" he asked eyes alighting on an old beat up couch tucked into a corner. He gratefully sank down onto it.

"It's locked. Administrator rights only," she read placing elbows on the desk and running hands through her hair immediately regretting it. "Ow," she winced as fingers came in contact with the bumps on her head bringing back pleasing memories. She sought out her man and took in the sight of him.

Grissom, barely sitting up, had his head back, eyes closed and mouth opened, the coffee cup dangerously angled toward a very sensitive region. Bounding from the chair, she whisked the cup from his hand just as it tipped, the quick jerking motion waking him instantly.

"I didn't do it!" he shouted bolting up and blinking furiously then frowning at the cryptic look on her face. "What?"

"I was just thinking that you're almost as cute as my husband."

Narrowed eyes met hers. "Almost?"

"Yep. I'm afraid he's got something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

An arm snaked out and hauled her onto his lap. "Well, then, he's a very lucky man."

With that he kissed her, a searing, fervent lip lock that left them both breathless.

"You can put the coffee down before you burn yourself."

Glazed eyes snapped back amazing Sara that she'd managed to keep a hold of the cup through that blatant display of what his tongue could do, and promptly followed his suggestion. Taking her now free hand, she tried to maneuver fingers through his hair but they became trapped in the crusty mess present there.

"You need a bath," she whispered her warm breath caressing his face as he gently laid her onto the couch.

"We could take a dip in the lake," he suggested brushing at the stiff clumps of hair on her forehead.

She shivered beneath him. "Too cold."

"We could take apart the water cooler and do a mini wash?"

"Too messy."

He thought some more then held her tighter. "Then I say we just stay here and not move a muscle until we absolutely have too. Since we both need a bath," he began, "the theory goes that we should cancel each other out. What do you say to that?" he asked following it up with little pecks to her cheeks and chin.

What could she say to that? If she had another suggestion he'd move off her and she'd lose that feeling of warmth and comfort and safety that always accompanied a Grissom hug.

"I'm all for staying right here, mister," she answered following it up with her own tender kisses.

In the middle of it all he yawned and then so did she making them both chuckle. Neither of them had really recovered from the almost triple shift before being left in that cave and the couch was a lot more comfortable than the cold, hard ground. Before either of them knew it they were sound asleep in each other's arms, the pretense of fighting if off to keep watch for the ranger gone within seconds of their dual yawn.

Oh, well, someone would find them eventually.

**Chapter 4 – Family R Us**

Something shiny caught Brass's attention and he only had to make mention of it when, seconds later, Greg was chasing after it.

"Let the kid do it," Brass muttered thinking he was getting to old for this traipsing about the brush stuff.

The group had fanned out to better track the elusive CSI's like they were hunting elk, a shout here and there producing nothing but furious calls from the nesting birds along the way. Nothing else presented itself.

Until . . .

"It's their kits!" came Greg's yell prompting all of them, including Brass, to run towards him, all seeing the two silver kits sitting all alone at the edge of a break in the trail.

Nick popped open the one closest to him. "Sara's," he confirmed. "She always has wheat thins in here," came his answer to their unasked question.

"And this is Grissom's," Warrick announced pointing to a long scratch marring the surface. "That happened when Hodges was trying to be helpful," he said sarcastically.

Catherine laughed. "I remember that. I thought Gil was going to skin him alive."

"So did Hodges," Warrick finished with a grin.

"There's an LVPD tarp down here and tracks!" Greg called up having shimmied down off the trail. "It looks like the ground gave way. There are two sets leading off in this direction."

"The ranger station is that way," Nick said as he slid down next to Greg, the others following after as they hurried their pace.

Now they were getting somewhere.

CSICSICSI

A good forty five minutes later, the group emerged through the trees directly in front of a ranger station sitting serenely before them, no sounds or movement coming from the building. But they did notice a handprint on one of the columns holding up the entryway and two sets of muddy footprints on the porch along with globs of the sticky stuff on the doormat.

"Just because we can't hear anything doesn't mean . . ." Brass whispered to Catherine.

"I know," she responded just as a quietly.

"Should we go up and look?" Greg's voice came next.

"Greg!" Nick whispered harshly.

"Just to see if they're all right," he whispered back.

"I'll go," Catherine offered shutting everyone up.

Taking careful steps, she made it to the front door and placed an ear against the wood. Satisfied that she probably wouldn't be interrupting anything, she eased open the door and peered around it, eyes taking in the desk, the coffee pot, the couch . . . the occupied couch. Pulling back slightly she realized that if they were 'doing something' they were sure being quiet so peeked back around to make sure.

Feeling safe enough to tiptoe inside, she stopped in front of the couch and looked down at the two thinking they looked happy cuddled up together even though it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Grissom moved and Catherine stepped back watching him bury his face further into Sara's hair before settling again. It was then she decided to take her leave and headed for the door closing it silently behind her.

"Well?" Brass asked as she came toward them.

She smiled. "Everyone can relax. They're in there," she said pausing for effect and making everyone antsy. "And they're snuggled up together sound asleep."

Smiles permeated the group.

"What a way to spend your anniversary," Nick said with a shake of his head.

"They seemed very . . . content," Catherine said motioning everyone back into the trees. "Let's let them sleep and call Ecklie to let him know we've found them. Greg, go get their kits and the rest of us can just wait for the cavalry to arrive."

"Hey," Warrick began. "I've got an idea."

CSICSICSI

Sara roused first, a great big yawn cracking her jaw. The sun seemed a bit lower and still they were alone.

_Where the heck was the ranger? _

"Probably out looking for us," she murmured running a hand down her face only to stop at the sight of something on the floor

Sliding from the couch, she moved closer. It was a small bouquet of wildflowers. Glancing back at Grissom he was still in the same position she remembered so it probably wasn't him.

"Hmm." Looking closer she found a note tucked into the bouquet. "Hmm," she repeated.

"What are you 'hmming' about?" rose Grissom's sleepy voice as he, too, yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You left. I got cold," he answered rubbing at his face.

Sara loved it when he said things like that. It just made her feel, well, loved.

"Someone left a bouquet of wildflowers on the floor and there's a note attached," she informed him.

"Are you going to read it?" he asked, propping his head up on his hand.

"You know I am," came her answer as he pushed himself upright wincing at his muscles all complaining at once.

Handing him the flowers, she unfolded the note.

"What do your investigator senses tell you?" he asked as he tried to identify the flowers in his hand.

"Let's see. Catherine wrote this, I recognize the writing. The paper looks like it's torn from that little pocket notebook Brass always has with him and the grass bow tie on the flowers is courtesy of Greg."

"How can you tell that?" Grissom asked with a raised brow.

"He's taking origami and that bow looks like a swan."

"Oh," was his only response.

"'To the happy couple'," she read. "'May your first anniversary be one of many firsts in this lifetime and the next. The Team.'"

"That's nice," he yawned rubbing his face again then stopping mid-swipe as he looked at Sara, exchanging perplexed looks.

They were both extremely tired so it took a minute or two for clarity to slip in. Once it did they scrambled toward the door and tossed it open to be met with applause and smiles from a very familiar audience.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" they all yelled, the both of them unable to ignore the rather large piece of paper being held over Greg's head complete with a hand drawn heart and both their names written in big letters.

Taken aback and a bit embarrassed to receive such attention, they slowly approached the group, Grissom shuffling the flowers out of the way as Brass came at him, hand outstretched.

"Jim," he said taking that hand.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, my friend," Brass declared clapping him on the arm. "And dirty as hell."

"That's what happens when you cross paths with a giant mud puddle," came the answer.

Brass chuckled and turned to Sara. "You know, kiddo, you're supposed to watch out for him. Keep him out of trouble."

"And as you can see trouble follows him everywhere," she answered with a smile as she accepted his hug.

"Yeah, that would be you, Sar," Nick quipped then leaned in for his hug, Warrick and Greg swooping in right behind until only Catherine was left.

"I just want you to know," she earnestly began before shooting a snarky smile at Sara then whispering, "that I expect all the dirty details tonight."

"Ho, there," Grissom said putting up his flower filled hand. "We aren't coming in tonight. You're going to have to wait for all the juicy details until tomorrow."

"Killjoy," Catherine groused.

Sara winked at her and mouthed 'Email'. She caught Grissom's eye then giggled at his raised brow and pursed lips.

"Gil!" came the unexpected shout from behind the group and a collective sigh arose.

Decked out in those waders and his suit and tie, Conrad Ecklie looked ridiculous and Grissom had to avert his eyes for a moment to collect himself, Sara noticing his struggle. As she watched he managed to slip into serious Grissom and turned to face his nemesis.

"Conrad," was all he said, his tone edgy and ready for a fight. After all it had been Ecklie who'd sent them out here in the first place.

"It's good to see you and Sara are all right," Ecklie said, Grissom surprised at the seeming genuine concern coming from the man. "Take the night off you two and get some rest. We'll collect your stories on your next shift."

"Ah, thank you, Conrad," Grissom said, a befuddled look on his face.

"Don't mention it. Catherine, you're lead tonight. I know the team's been here searching so if they need to come in late that's fine. Your call."

"Thanks," she answered, brows flying so far up her forehead they nearly flew off.

Ecklie nodded and held out his hand toward Grissom who took it with only a bit of delay.

"I'm glad everything worked out," he said looking at both Sara and Grissom, "and happy anniversary."

Nodding their thanks, they all watched him leave, Warrick shaking his head.

"Wonders never cease."

"I think it was all the paperwork," Greg announced as they started walking toward the tree line glancing back to see everyone staring at him. "Do you know how many forms he'd have to fill out if an employee disappeared on his watch? Thirty at least."

"And you know that how?" Nick asked.

"Well, I was going through . . ."

Sara felt herself being pulled to a stop and turned a questioning look back to her husband who was beaming at her like a little boy.

"What?" she asked having no choice but to smile back.

"It's just occurred to me that we are two of the luckiest people on the face of the earth," he stated.

"Oh, you're not going Lou Gehrig6 on me are you?"

He softly snorted then nodded toward the group in front of them watching as they laughed and poked fun at each other.

"They came to find us," he said.

"We work for the police. It wouldn't look good if we just vanished," she teased.

Choosing to ignore her, Grissom continued. "It's like they are our extended family . . . or something."

She gave him a serious look. "We've always been your family, Gil. We've always looked up to you for guidance and help. And I look to you for so much more."

Snuggling against him, she reveled in the feel of his arms about her as he drew her near.

"You are my everything," she said. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"And you won't." He stared at her for a moment and appreciated how very blessed he felt. "I'm glad I became an entomologist, gave that seminar and met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen because a regular guy wouldn't have spent his anniversary in a cave making love to that very same woman."

"We could always come back you know," she said. "Better prepared of course."

"I thought of that but it reminds me of when I was kid and the lights would go out. Mom and dad and I would sit there with a flashlight and make finger shadows on the wall. Once the lights came back on and we turned them off it wasn't as much fun."

"I suppose your shadows were bugs," she said.

"Praying Mantis was my best one," he answered flashing her a grin.

She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss which he gratefully returned.

"Ah, get a room already!" came back at them in a chorus.

Pulling away from each other they were forever thankful the mud covered most of their reddened faces

Clasping hands they followed after their team, their friends, and Grissom knew how very special all of this had been. Each moment with Sara was precious, each event priceless and he knew there'd be many more.

Leaning against him as they walked, she thought back on all the hard times they'd faced, all the fights and misunderstandings before they'd finally connected. He was her soul mate and she was his and her life was as it should be – by his side.

"Happy anniversary, husband," she whispered to him.

"Happy anniversary, wife," he answered holding her close.

Their smiles said it all as they disappeared into the tree line.

* * *

_1 This refers to events that happened in this author's "Sometimes It's the Thought"_

_2 This refers to events that will happen in this author's "The Best Laid Plans"_

_3 This refers to events that will happen in this author's "Sometimes It's the Thought"_

_4 When mud covered Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film "Predator", the creature couldn't track him_

_5 Blue Hawaiian is the coffee Greg Sanders prefers_

_6 Lou Gehrig was a famous baseball player in the 1920's and 30's and was stricken with a fatal neurological disease (ALS). The most famous line from his farewell speech is: "I consider myself the luckiest man on the face of this earth."_

* * *

This is part of the April Fanfiction Challenge set on GSRForeverOnline. I hope you enjoy and please review!


End file.
